Wyrda
by Luna in Disguise
Summary: This was wyrda...this was her fate. And now to take down an evil man and his comrades she must get help from an unexpected person....and from Wyrda, a majestic horse from Ellesmera. Chapter 3 is up!
1. A Young Hero

**Hey everyone! It's me again with another story! I wrote a lot of this about a two years ago so some of it may seem a little cheesy, but don't worry! It will get better! Please read and REVIEW!!!Luna**

Ren strung her bow, ready to strike at any time. She was in Du Weldenvarden along the Gaena River.

She was wanted to be captured and killed by Shades. And lots of them. They wanted her, or at least her father.

Her pace was fast, she, running as fast as her legs would carry her. She had to get to the Beor Mountains. That was where her mother was. That was where she would be safe.

Her father, Eragon, was the great Dragon Rider. Saphira, his dragon, was still alive and often let Ren ride her. Her mother Arya, married her father after going on a great journey with him and he saving her life.

Suddenly, a shade appeared before her. His bloody red hair shined through the night, and his deathly white face was even brighter. It smiled, it's teeth baring.

Laughing it told her,"You have no chance against me. You are but a mere child and I am an all powerful Shade.

She pulled her sword out as the smirk was wiped of his face. She smiled, knowing she had a chance of winning.

"You carry a weapon? How can this be? You are but a mere child. It is not rarely seen a child with a knife! Well, can't underestimate..." He said smiling again.

"So this is a talking game? Well I'll let you know, what I carry is a sword and I am no child. My father taught me to fight. I'm sure you've heard of him. Eragon, the Dragon Rider." she told him, holding out her sword, ready to strike.

"I am well aware of that. It will be all the more better when you are killed by my master!"

the shade said, taking out his sword.

He ran forwards in a fast movement, but before he could get to her, she dropped her sword, took out a bow and arrow and shot him threw the heart.

He screamed his last breath and died, a puddle of blood now surrounding him.

She fell to the ground breathing heavily, knowing she had to keep going or the shades would capture her for sure. Fighting was hard for her and she had already been running for a long time. And she knew you couldn't kill a Shade.

_Wyrda, please help me! I need you!_ Ren said said reaching out to her horse, hoping he would come.

_I'm coming. Where are you?_ Wyrda replied.

_At the edge of the forest._

She suddenly heard a loud, thunderous galloping coming towards her with each deep breath she took.

With the strength she had left, she jumped up and caught the nearest limb of the tree next to her. She then dropped down and landed a huge horse.

Wyrda.

The horse neighed wildly as they tore through the forest heading towards Eldor. They still had a long way to go, but they would make it. Besides, she had Wyrda, her hope.

As Ren rode Wyrda across the shores of Eldor, she spoke to him.

_Let's stop for a bit._ Wyrda told Ren starting to slow down.

_Okay. Wanna take a bath?_ Ren replied stoking his main.

Wyrda slowly stopped and Ren got off, jumping down. She walked o the edge of the water, looking in. It was a clear, light blue and she could see the bottom eight feet below. She dipped her hands into the water and lifted it to her lips drinking heavily.

She strode over to Wyrda taking his reins and then led him over to the water.

When the water was above his legs, she dropped the reins and pulled a cup out of a pocket on his saddle. She dipped it into the water and started pouring it over Wyrda.

_That feel's really good, especially because it's so hot out here._ Wyrda told her, closing his eyes enjoyingly.

_Your welcome. I think we need a refill on water._

_Yeah, we do. I'm pretty sure we're completely out._

_Wow, I didn't know that. I haven't thought about it since the meeting with the Shade._

Ren led Wyrda out of the water, drying him with a towel and going back to the water. She started refilling water into the canteens hanging on Wyrda's saddle. Wyrda waited impatiently wanted to ride again.

When Ren was done, she quickly jumped onto Wyrda.

"Let's ride," she shouted slapping the reins.

Wyrda started to run, still keeping an eye on the shore, for they were getting to the Beor Mountains along the river. He kept at a steady pace for the next few days.

It had been five days since they had stopped. They were now off the shore of Eldor and along the Edda River. Ren knew they were getting close to a city called Hedarth. She had heard of Hedarth, but didn't know much about it. She knew few people lived in it, and if they hadn't all died, Urgals had probably destroyed the city. Hedarth was only seven leagues away, so they should reach it by nighttime.

Ren looked back. She could barely see Du Weldenvarden. That worried her, as to that she couldn't hide as easily if she met a Shade or even a whole army of them. To the West, she could see the Hadarac Desert. The blazing sun left sweat across her forehead. She took a drink of her canteen. The water was almost gone.

She suddenly she heard a shuffle from a bush behind her. She quickly strung her bow, pointing it at the bush, ready to let go if it was a Shade or not. It shuffled again, and a small, skinny dog came out whimpering. Ren put away her bow and jumped off Wyrda.

She stretched her hand out to the dog, beckoning it to come to her.

_Come here. It's okay. I won't hurt you._

At first, it stepped back, but then slowly walked to her, knowing she wouldn't harm him. Ren pet the dog, smiling, so the dog would be comforted.

_We need to feed him. You can see his bones through his skin. We have plenty of food_

_and the river is right beside us. _

_Okay, but just be careful. It could a spy for the shades..._

_Don't be irrational._

Ren got some meat from a sack on Wyrda's saddle and handed it to the dog. He politely took it and chomped it down. It licked his lips and looked Ren for more. She gave him four more pounds and he ate all of it. When he was done, his belly bulged a bit and he burped.

Ren laughed," You're pretty funny. Well, as long as your with us, we might as well give you a name. What do you think, Wyrda?"

_I like Vondr since he's so skinny._

Ren rolled her eyes. _Fine. I think Vondr fits him._ "So do you like Vondr?" she told the dog looking to him.

The dog jumped up and barked.

"I think he likes it," Ren said.

They set off again, Vondr following and ever so often barking, thinking he could spook Wyrda, but of course, he couldn't. Wyrda was afraid of nothing. He wasn't like normal horses.

Wyrda was one of the majestic horses from Ellesmera, but bigger. He was pure white and shined like Ellesmera itself. Obtaining Wyrda was no joke either. Niether was going to Ellesmera with Ren's father. When the colt was born, Ren had helped and from that moment, a bond was made. But Wyrda's owner, Lifiœs wasn't going to give up the unique horse that easy. Ren had to prove herself worthy.

Ren had to, by herself, find her way from a point in Du Weldenwarden back to Ellesmera in a certain amount of time. And it was no piece of cake. But at the last minute, she had made. That was one of the happiest days of her life. Her father couldn't have been prouder.

Vondr had been barking so much, Wyrda had stomped her foot close to Vondr's paw, frightening him so much to make him stop.

Ren looked sternly to him,"Wyrda!!"

_He was really getting to annoy me, not spooke me._

_Still, you would have broken his paw if you had stomped on it and I don't really know how to mend it. He would be whimpering all day. You wouldn't want that to happen._

_Okay, okay. I'm sorry!_ He looked forward annoyed.

The sun was going down when the three had reached Hedarth. As they came upon the city, not many people were out. There were a few mothers yelling at there children to come inside. Three men on the side of the road were arguing and pointing to seven pigs in a fairly large pen. The houses were perfectly alined and there was only one inn: The Toad's Horn.

"I'm going to have to put you in a stable, Wyrda. I can't take you to the inn," Ren said, getting off of him.

Wyrda neighed irritated. _Okay, but I'm not going to enjoy it._

She led Wyrda with Vondr at his side to a stable near the outskirts of town. It stunk of horse manure and the few horses in the stable did not look too friendly. A young man that looked of about eighteen was cleaning the stables. His hair was an auburn brown with brown eyes. His clothes were shaggy, but his spirit was bright.

Ren walked over to him,"Excuse me, but could I let my horse stay here for the night?"

The boy looked at her smiling in a friendly way,"Sure. Just remember to get him in the morning. By the way, what is your name?"

"Ren. What's yours?"

"Ellor..." he said slightly blushing.

"Well okay." Ren said giving the reins to him. He took them and led Wyrda to the nearest stable.

_Bye Wyrda. See you in the morning._

_Goodbye my little one. I love you._

_I love you, too._

Ren started to walk away when she heard Ellor say,"Bye Ren...".

She turned back,"Bye. Hope you have a good night sleep."

"I will," he replied, smiling.

She beckoned Vondr to come along and started walking towards town. She looked back and saw that Ellor was standing there, gazing after her. She turned back around and blushed.

"You know, Vondr, I think we're going to like staying here,"Ren said smiling to Vondr. The happy dog barked in agreement.

They reached town and came to The Toad's Horn and walked in the door. There were many people there. Some gambling, a few women talking about the market, and some pouting about their miserable day.

She walked over to the bar and met the eyes of a small girl of about ten.

Ren asked uncomfortably,"How much will it be to stay here overnight?"

"I'm not sure. Let me go ask my mum,"the small girl said and then whispered,"she runs this place." She ran into a door behind the bar and within three minutes, she came back, smiling. "It's four crowns, but you can give me three because you look exhausted."

Ren pulled out three crowns from the pouch she was holding,"Thanks a lot. I need to save if there's an emergency."

The small girl looked pleased,"My name's Katrina. Would you like me to show you to your room?"

"Sure. I want to get to bed as soon as possible." Ren got up from the seat she was in and followed Katrina to the staircase in the back of the room. Katrina led her to a small room with a bed, a lamp, a small desk, and pot with water that was for washing.

"Well, here it is. It might not be the best, but it's comfortable. Hey, and as long as you're here, you might as well know that Mum doesn't like dogs, so you better keep him out of her sight." Katrina said pointing to Vondr. She turned on her heels and walked out of the room to get downstairs.

"Okay," Ren said looking to Vondr. He whimpered a bit knowing he wasn't wanted. She scratched him behind his ears trying to comfort him. Ren took him over to the bed and laid him down. She then got on the bed herself and fell asleep within the next few minutes.

The next morning, she awoke with someone knocking at her door. Vondr was at the door whimpering. She looked out the window. Not a single person in sight. No one. She got out of bed and put her hand to her head. She was sweating.

She slowly walked to the door and opened it. It was Ellor. He looked really scared and the were bags under his eyes. For a moment he stood there staring at her.

"There were Urgals! About fifty of 'em. They were searching for you. They killed most of the people in town, but I hid in the stable with Wyrda. He's outside and acting like a wild horse. It took me about an hour to just get him to town," he said talking so fast Ren could barely get it through her mind to understand it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down,"she said putting a hand to his shoulder," What Urgals? I don't understand."

He spoke slower this time,"There were Urgals looking for you. I hid with Wyrda when they came. It's weird he seemed to know what was happening and he pushed me behind him to hide me."

"Are they still here? If they are we need to leave as soon as possible."

"Yeah, but only a few. What do you mean by we?"he answered confused.

"Well, you might as well come along, but we need another horse. Do you have one?"

"Yeah, I do, but he's small,"he hugged her,"Thank you so much. I've always wanted to go on an adventure!"

She said uncomfortably,"Your welcome. I need to get dressed so you might wanna go out. Would you take Vondr to Wyrda?"

"Sure,"he answered and picked up Vondr and walked out.

Ren quickly got dressed and picked up her stuff and walked out the door. She ran downstairs. Katrina was there looking as frightened as if she'd just seen a ghost.

"What's the matter Katrina?"

"My mum. She's gone. Dead..." Katrina answered starting to cry.

Ren picked her up,"It's gonna be all right. You can come with us. We're going to the Beor Mountains."

"Really? I don't know what to do."

"Sure. Come on. You can ride with me on my horse."

She sniffed,"Okay."

Ren let her down and they walked outside. Ellor was out there with Wyrda, another small, red-brown horse, and Vondr. Wyrda neighed wildly, happy to see Ren.

Ellor looked up from stroking the red-brown horse,"Hey! This is my horse Teneil. He's not fully grown, but I can ride him."

"Whoa! Your horse is huge, Ren!!!" Katrina shrieked.

"I know. It's a Thrysta horse,"Ren replied pride fully.

"I've only read about them in books. And I get to ride him!"

Ellor smiled at her amazement,"Hello. My name is Ellor. What's yours?"

Katrina blushed,"It's Katrina. I'm going with you guys. Ren said."

"Well, great. The more, the better. We need to go now. I think there's still a few

Urgals still here."

Ren agreed,"Let's go!!!"

Ren picked up Katrina and put her on Wyrda. She then jumped on and Ellor got on Teneil. They started to go out of town, when three Urgals appeared.

Katrina screamed. "What do we do?!"

Ren pulled out her bow and arrow and stung three arrows, letting go as they plunged into each Urgal.

The Urgals bodies fell to ground, dead. Ren put her arm down, breathing heavily. She had never killed Urgals before. And what more, three.

Ellor stared at her in amazement,"Are you..alright?

"I'm...fine..."Ren said, exhausted.

Katrina was wide-eyed and looked scared,"That was amazing! I wish I could do that!"

Ren smiled weakly,"It...was no...sweat."

Ellor jumped off his horse just in time to catch Ren as she blacked out.


	2. A Sad Goodbye

Ren woke up and saw the eyes of Ellor and Katrina. They had a look of pure terror in their eyes as if she'd just risen from the dead. She sat up. They had gone out of town and at a small surrounding near the Edda River.

"What...happened?"she asked, feeling her head. It was hot.

"Well, as soon as you blacked out, we strapped you back to Wyrda and guided you two to here. We knew we couldn't stay in the city,"Katrina started a look of relief swept across her face.

Ellor continued,"And it's been twelve hours since. I caught a few fish, but otherwise, we don't have much food."

"Oh,well thanks. How far are we from town?"

"Three leagues,"he answered helping her to her feet.

The three made a fire and ate the fish Ellor had caught in silence. Ren was pretty worn out, but was strong enough to continue on. Wyrda and Teneil were tied to a tree. As soon as they were done with dinner Ren told them,"We need to leave right now or the Urgals will catch up,"she said and then mumbled,"Great. First the Shades and now Urgals!"

"What do you mean Shades?"Ellor asked surprised untying Teneil's reins and jumping on him.

Ren jumped on Wyrda and pulled Katrina on,"Not now. I'll explain later. For now we need to get farther away from Hedarth and closer to the Beor Mountains."

Ellor shrugged as they all began to pull away. Wyrda and Ren started talking.

_What do you think of Ellor and Katrina?_ Ren asked, curious.

_Well, Ellor is a fine young man. you guys would be a pretty good couple._

_Wyrda, stop it. That's not true. Off that subject. What about Katrina?_

_She's a pretty cool little kid and is really interested in animals. Did you see her face when she saw me?_

_Yeah, it was pretty funny._

_I've missed you. It's only been one day, but it seems like one year. Plus, Vondr was really getting on my nerves._

Ren looked over to Vondr. He jumping around and playing with Katrina while Ellor

watched. _Yeah. I've missed talking. Your the only one I've been able to talk to before I met Ellor and Katrina._

_Well, we're talking now and that's the good thing._

_I love you, Wyrda. Thank you for always being here for me no matter what._

_I love you too. And your welcome. Hey, look at Ellor. He looks like a ghost._

Ren looked over to Ellor. He was staring at her in that way again, but stopped when he noticed she was looking at him. She laughed. _Wyrda. You really do have a good sense of humor. _She suddenly noticed Katrina was asleep behind her.

"Do you wanna race, Ellor?"she asked excitedly.

"Sure, but make sure Katrina's strapped on."

Ren made sure Katrina was on tight and shouted,"Ready, set, go!"

The two horses blasted off. At first Teneil was in first, but Wyrda was catching up

quickly. The two horses were going faster then they'd ever ran. Ren didn't notice that Katrina was slowly falling off. Finally there was a loud THUMP! and the horses stopped.

"Katrina!"Ren screamed jumping off her horse. Ellor followed. Katrina had been knocked out. Her hand was pointing to something off in a the distance. It was a small house.

Ellor quickly picked her up,"Let's go to that house. Hopefully, we'll get some shelter."

"Yeah,"Ren agreed and they got on the horses and rode to the small, strange house.

When they got there, they ran up the steps and knocked on the door. It was opened by a fairly small lady with pale skin and looked as if she had been cooking a lot because of the grease stains on her apron. Her hair was long and blond and was braided very sloppily.

"May I help you?" she asked uncomfortably.

"Uh yes. Could we let this girl lay in a bed. She was just knocked off a horse on accident,"Ren replied.

The lady gasped and put her hands to her mouth,"That's my niece! I thought she had died because of the Urgals. Did you two save her?"

"Actually, we found her in The Toad's Horn,"Ellor told the lady, relieved she wasn't an unfriendly neighbor or a witch.

"Oh thank you! Her mother, my sister, told me to take care of her if she ever died and I agreed to do it." The lady took Katrina and welcomed everyone inside.

They walked inside. Katrina's aunt laid her on the bed in the corner. The house was fairly small and had a bed, stove, table with chairs, several cabinets, and the other casual house things. Katrina's aunt took two cups and filled them with a drink and gave them to Ren and Ellor. They took them gratefully and sat down at the table.

"Well I guess she'll be staying with you from now on,"Ren started not wanting Katrina to stay. She had grown to like her.

"Yes, I guess she will. Again, thank you you for saving her. I was scared to death when I heard the Urgals had bombarded the town."

Just then Katrina stirred and woke up trying to understand where she was. When she did she shouted,"Aunt Kanel!!!" and ran to hug her.

Aunt Kanel grabbed Katrina in her arms and hugged her,"Hi Katrina!"

Katrina was now happy and hyper. "Hi Aunt Kanel! How did I get here? Can I stay

here with you? I would do all of my chores and everything!"

Aunt Kanel laughed,"Your two friends brought you here. And yes you can stay."

Ren finished her drink and got up. "I guess we'll be going. We have to get to the Beor Mountains as soon as possible."

"Oh, yes. Well Katrina, say goodbye,"Aunt Kanel said standing up.

Katrina ran over and hugged Ren. "Thank you so much for getting me here. I've had a lot of fun for what we've done."

Ren smiled,"Your welcome. Ya know, we'll see each other again!"

Katrina grinned,"Good, cause your the best friend I've ever had!"

Ren waved her hand beckoning Ellor to come. He stood out and they walked out the door.

"Bye,"said Katrina and Aunt Kanel said waving.

Ren looked down,"I'm gonna miss her..."

Ellor hugged her comfortingly,"It'll be okay. Remember what you said. We'll see her again!"

"We?" Ren replied looking up.

"I mean you..."Ellor quickly said, correcting himself.

The two walked over to the animals to see they were playing a game. Vondr would grab one of the horses' tail and the horse would turn around until Vondr was slung off. As soon as he reached the ground, he would get up wanting for more play. But this time, he ran over to Ren panting with his tongue slung out of his mouth.

Ren pet him and jumped on Wyrda. Ellor did the same on Teneil. They set off again for the Beor Mountains agreeing they wouldn't stop for anything but rest. It took them five more days, but they finally reached the Beor Mountains.

They stopped to sleep at a small cave that night. Ren lit the fire and laid her bed out, while Ellor did the same. The horses were outside with Vondr so Ren and Ellor were the only ones in the cave.

"So...did you always live in Hedarth?"Ren asked Ellor trying to start a conversation.

Ellor looked to her,"Yeah...I'm actually glad to be out of there. Where are you from?"

"I was born here in the mountains, but I traveled a lot with my mum and dad."Ren replied.

Ellor sighed,"It seems a lot more fun than my life. Wait, you said you were running. What are you running from?"

"Shades. They want to kill me and my father."she told him, looking slightly anxious.

"Who's your father?"Ellor asked wonderingly.

"Eragon...the dragon rider..."

Ellor gasped,"Your his daughter?!!"

Ren nodded as a falcon came in the cave and dropped a slip of parchment into her hand. She read:

We are very sorry to inform you that your mother has died. She was very sick, but wanted us to tell you that you must run away and hide. Shades are not the only ones looking for you. They have spies...


	3. A Love and A Surprise

_**This one is a little longer than usual but it reveals a lot. Thanks guys! Hope you like it.**_

_**Luna**_

She looked up , holding her tears.

Ellor looked back at her, interested,"What did it say?"

"Oh...nothing, just that...that...we have to leave by tomorrow morning. It is no longer safe. My mother has probably left by now." she replied

"Oh...okay. Where will we go?"

"I guess we'll cross the Hadarac Desert and find my mom in one of the smaller towns in the Southwest."She said laying down.

"Alright,"he said laying on his bed.

It had been a few hours and Ren was still crying because of the note. She didn't notice that Ellor had moved his bed beside her and was gazing at her. She turned around and met his eyes. He smiled,"I read the note. It's okay..."

They both sat up and he put a comforting arm around her.

She wiped her tear stained face and laid her head on his shoulder,"Thanks. Your a good friend..."she said, closing her eyes.

He looked at her awkwardly. He jumped up and ran out of the cave, falling down.

She ran after him and knelt beside him shaking him,"Ellor! Ellor! Wake up!"

He turned over and laughed as she slapped his arm in a friendly way, laughing, knowing he had tricked her. He stood up and helped her up, too. There a eyes met again in the very awkward and embarrassing way. They walked back to the cave and she sat on her bed, not facing him.

"Listen...I-"Ellor started, but she stopped him.

"I know. I feel the same way, but...".

"What?"he said.

"Not now..."

She moved her bed away and smiled.

_I saw everything._

_Wyrda...Oh...Do you have a problem?_

_No...it's just...he doesn't seem right. you only met him a week ago._

_But it feels like forever. And Wyrda...I'll watch him. You said yourself we'd be a good couple. I'll take your advice. Goodnight Wyrda._

_Goodnight Ren._

She woke up the next morning and Ellor was gone. She sat straight up in bed and looked around the cave. She then ran out and saw his horse was gone, too.

_Where's Ellor, Wyrda?_

_He ran off with Teneil to hunt._

_But, why didn't he tell me?_

_Didn't want to wake you..._Wyrda said neighing as though it was a laugh.

_Wyrda! Stop that! _

After the funny, yet embarrassing conversation with Wyrda, Ren went back into the cave and packed up her stuff, realizing why she was packing up a tear slid down her face. Her mother was gone. She wanted to kill them. Kill them all. All of the Shades and people who wanted her. They had probably caused her mother's death! And she didn't know where her father was. Was he dead? Had they captured him?

She suddenly heard footsteps as to Ellor was coming in and she wiped her face, finishing her packing.

"Hey, Ren! I caught some...fish...at the river...where you crying?"Ellor asked her, walking into the cave.

Ren wiped her face again and answered,"Oh no. My eyes are just watering. It must be the smoke from the fire."

Ellor shrugged and sat down, beginning to cut the fish with a knife, when Ren asked him,"Where did you get that knife?"

He quickly looked up at her, embarrassed,"Uh..well-"

"You got it from my boot! Why would you do that?!" She yelled at him.

"Whoa, Ren! You don't have to yell at me. I'm sorry!"

"How did you know there was a dagger in my boot and where is my bow and arrow-"she said, looking darkly at him"-how did you know?!"

"I...I...I just...used them. I was going to give them right back. I'm sorry, Ren."he told her lifting his hands up in innocence.

"You...you...How did you know how to use them?" she asked him in a more calm voice. She didn't feel like being close with him, much like taking him along with her to...where was she going?

"My uncle taught me when I was younger,"he said, toughing her hand to try and comfort her.

She pulled her hand away and took the dagger. She picked up the rest of her stuff and her bow and arrow. She walked out in a huff. Ellor ran after her"Look, Ren. Please don't be mad at me! I'm really sorry."

She started strapping her stuff to Wyrda,"No one would dare touch my weapons! Even my friends. They are weapons that have been passed down generations and if they end up in the wrong hands...something terribly wrong could happen. Even Wyrda knows that and he's a horse! Next time you want to "use" something of mine, ask me, even if I'm asleep and a punch you in the gut because I think you're some spy..."

"Okay...I get it. Man, so your weapons are like sacred?"Ellor said looking own anxiously.

Ren smiled for the first time and nodded. Ellor tried to put a hand on her shoulder

but she ran into the cave, making sure everything was packed. Ellor had already packed his stuff. She kicked dirt into the fire to put it out and then she walked out.

They jumped onto their horses and started out of the mountains and towards the Hadarac Desert. Ellor was looking at her in amazement and she blushed. Why was he like this? He seemed too...perfect. But he wasn't. How did he know where those weapons were and why did he use them? She was getting the idea that he didn't go out just to get fish.

It had been three days and they had been into the desert sun for a long time. Water was getting low and the weren't sure what to do. They stopped for a while near some weird-looking plants.

Ren got off the horse and started a fire to start cooking the food. She looked up at Ellor who was getting off Teneil and smiled at him.

"So...what is on the menu today?"Ellor asked sitting down beside her.

"So far...the last of the fish. Hey Ellor, I just realized something!" Ren answered him cutting up the fish.

"What?"Ellor asked, laying down and looking at the few clouds in the sky.

"We haven't seen Vondr for a few days. Where'd he go?" Ren quickly exclaimed, leaving the pot on the fire.

Ellor sat up as quickly as he layed down,"Yeah. Where did that little guy go?"

"Well wherever he is, I hope he'll be okay..."she said, sighing.

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled,"He'll be alright believe me..."

She looked at his hand and then at him. She blushed and put her head down thinking. She closed her eyes.

Ellor was so perfect. He made her feel special in a way no one could. She was really beginning to like him. How was it some stable boy could be so...lovelt. He was really fun to talk to and made her laugh.

She laughed at him, dropping his fish and when he told the very unique story at night. She laughed when he messed up and when he didn't.

It was time to go to bed and she let the fire go out on itself. She sat on her bed, taking out an old hairbrush and brushing her black, messy hair. When it was all staightened out she laid down and then Ellor laid on his bed, beside her.

"Hey...why are you so giggly?"he asked.

"You're so funny. You mess up all the time and tell the craziest stories." Ren answered.

Ellor laughed and she laughed with him. He put his hand behind his head and told her,"I guess I do..."

She laughed at him and blushed. He was staring at her. She turned away from him, thinking.

"You are so beautiful..."Ellor said suddenly.

Ren turned back around,"It's only because I'm so in love..."she said smiling.

She fell asleep in deep thought.

Suddenly, she was awoken by a shadowy figure. He was a man, none the less. He had a knife in his hand and was speaking a language she did not know of, but she knew he wanted her to come with him. Ellor was gone and the horses where being held down by seven men, more on Wyrda because he was so big.

The man grabbed her and chained her hands, picking her up and putting her in a carriage pulled by four other horses. Within a few seconds, she blackened out.

She awoke in a dark, rusty cell that smelt of corpses.She was chained to the wall and her clothes were ripped. She weakly put her head up and saw shades guarding the cell. They looked at her and laughed. She put her head back down and silently wished she were dead.

Suddenly, the cell door opened and one of the Shades came in.

"You are ordered to come to the main hall to see second in command,"it said, unlocking the chains and she weakly stood up. It put a bag over her head, so for the last minutes, she was lead, blindly to this main hall.

The bag was pulled off her head and she looked up to see the main hall. The main color was grey, but everything was polished and clean. She did not feel worthy to be in this room. At the end of the room was a desk and a man sitting behind it. He had long, red hair and she had the impression he had been awake for quite a few days, for the bags under his eyes. his clothes were a combination of purple, gold, and red colors.

_He looks like a king_, Ren thought.

"Welcome, Ren. We've been expecting you. Your father is here, too."the man said waving his hands and a door opened. A few more Shades came in with a man who looked nothing of her father. He looked drugged and had bags under his eyes. His clothes were ripped too.

"Father! "Ren said. The words came out before she could think.

The shade beside her kicked her and she fell to her knees, breathing heavily. She put her head down.

Eragon was put beside her and she hugged him. He smiled weakly. Their hands were quickly tied behind their backs.

The man laughed again and waved his hand again as a young man, a little older than her came in. He had aubern hair and his clothes were no longer shaggy and torn at places.

"Ellor?! You're...you're a...a spy?!"Ren screamed, as she began to cry silently. She didn't understand. How could he be a traitor? And how could they have made her father so weak.

Ellor laughed,"Yes, I am. I was sent to Hedarth from recent reports that you were heading there. I killed the stable boy and became the new one-,"he walked over to her and pulled her head up by her hair threw her down, for she was too weak to fight,"-as soon as I saw you, I knew you were you, because of your beauty. I knew exactly how to befriend you. I played a silly boy with a crush. I had a group of Urgals hide in shed and at night, they attacked. I had to have some of the fun so I killed Katrina's mother-,"Ren tried to hit him with her head, but a shade held her back,"-and then I went up to get you. I knew you would use up the little energy you had on those Urgals and when you were unconsience, I put a spell on Katrina, making her think that that witch, Elga, was her aunt Kanel. I sent my hawk to inform Elga we were coming. Katrina's probably dead now. As far as your mother, I killed her with a potion and that hawk, was mine, that came in. And as far as Vondr is, he is a human. He is the one that told me where you were. And now we're here."

A young elf came in, his hands tied, looking as bad as Eragon. He looked at Ren weakly. She smiled at him.

Pointing to the elf, Ellor told her,"This is Verdan, a friend of mine. You see, he, on the other hand, likes you very much. And you ask yourself"How would he know me?" and I tell you he was a spy, for your father, to protect you. And I found him by Vondr, too."

"Are you going to kill us?"she yelled.

"Oh yes, eventually. But for now, I want to have some fun."he told her laughing.

He pointed to the shades and they took her and the elf out.

"Don't hurt my father!!!!"she yelled as the doors shut to the large room.

She was taken to a different cell this time. It was Verdan's cell. They chained her up to the right wall of the cell and chained Verdan to the opposite. They soon left, laughing at the two.

"You know that crud Ellor said about me liking you wasn't true."Verdan told her. She realized his eyes were very dark and his face shadowy.

"Oh..yeah..sure..."she said, forcing a small smile,"so...how did you meet my father?"

"I'm sure where ever you live, it's all smiley and friendly, but I'm not from there so don't even think I'll be all nice to you."he said.

"Fine,"she almost yelled,"I want to kill them all! Especially Ellor...how could he do that?!"

She decided the best thing right now was to sleep and gain energy. So she did just that, though it did no good. When she woke up, he was staringat her, not like Ellor, but in a misterious way. She couldn't interpret it. She was worse than before and aching all over.

"It's been three hours,"he told her.

"You've been awake all this time?" she said looking up at him.

He smirked,"I don't sleep much."

She looked around the cell. There wasn't much in it. She looked at Verdan. He seemed like he was a very strong soldier and was very loyal to her father. She liked him, but not at all in the way that she had loved Ellor. The pain he had caused her was still there. She couldn't bare to think about it.

"So we'e just gonna die?" she asked, watching him lift his face up to look her.

He grimaced,"I guess so..."

"But...aren't we gonna like fight and escape or something?"she said, a frown taking the place of what was a second ago, a smile.

"Nope,"he replied. Then he smirked. She had no idea why and she began to get very irritated with him.

"You're pathetic!"The words slipped out. She looked down, scared of the next words to be put out into the air from him.

He didn't look angry but simply replied,"No, you're just stupid and aren't thinking."


End file.
